Not What He Expected
by starstruckKT
Summary: It is left up to Derek to deal with Logan when Julian jets off once again, but this time the trouble may stem from a misunderstanding, a misunderstanding that Derek might just be able to fix. Jogan, contains swearing


Derek walked into the dorm room desperately searching for the notes he had lost. He knew that the Warblers were in session so therefore he was surprised to find Logan in the room not down the hall in the music room.

What surprised him even more was that, while Logan wasn't facing him, Derek could tell by the twitch of his shoulders that the singer was crying. He had known Logan a while, seen him cry a few times but never like this. Never silently, on his own. And most of all, never without breaking something. He knew that something must be terribly wrong.

'Logan?'

He called out tentatively, unwilling to provoke the more aggressive reaction he had expected. He needn't have worried though as he received no reaction at all, aggressive or otherwise. He tried again.

'Logan, what's wrong?'

The shoulders stopped shaking and slumped in on themselves. The normally tall, imposing boy was lost beneath this broken visage and it scared Derek more than he wanted to admit, he wished that he could get help, wished he knew who he could ask. His mind instantly screamed 'Julian' but he knew that Julian was in LA shooting scenes, leaving him to pick up the pieces until he returned.

He was just about to ask again, fearing that Logan had retreated into himself so far that he couldn't hear him anymore, when the blonde answered, his voice flat and lifeless and scaring the shit out of Derek.

'He left D. He left us… He left me.'

'Who? Julian? He's coming back Logan, soon as he's finished he's coming ba-'

'YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE LEFT! HE FUCKING LEFT!'

Derek stood, shocked at the outburst but slightly relieved that the Logan he knew was coming back, he could deal with the anger, he wasn't so good with the emotions beneath it. Even so, he sensed he had missed something, something important.

'Logan, did something happen? Why are you so upset?'

'Because he left Derek, I told him I loved him and he left.'

There was a sharp inhalation of breath from Derek and he leant back against the desk behind him feeling dizzy and confused. Why did Julian leave? Was Logan being serious? What the _fuck_ was _he_ supposed to do about it? He rubbed an agitated hand over his face and ran it through his hair while he thought.

'You love Julian? Like, seriously _love him_?'

Logan nodded sadly staring at the ground, his hands clenching and unclenching uselessly trying to control the temper that was obviously lurking near the surface.

'He obviously didn't feel the same way, like anybody ever does.' Logan spat bitterly.

'Bullshit'

Derek's offhand tone threw Logan off and he turned to look at his friend where he was still perched on the desk looking at the ceiling in frustration. When he glanced down at Logan he could see faint tear tracks on his cheeks and the red lining around his eyes. He sighed.

'Logan, Jules has been in love with you for something like _three_ years, there's no way he doesn't feel the same way about you.'

The wide eye reaction he got back was almost comical, but Derek didn't laugh.

'W-what?'

'Since Freshmen year I think he said, nearly killed himself hooking you up with all your love interests over the years, and then running off to live the life of a diva so he didn't have to watch you all lovey dovey over your new boy toy. Did it never seem strange to you that he was never here when things were going well for you, but always reappeared when you turned it all to shit? You really are oblivious Logan, even _I_ noticed and I'm the first to admit that I am, ahem, easily distracted by pretty things.'

Logan still looked like someone had shot him, that expression of shock and pain plastered on his face.

'Then why didn't he stay?'

That was something that had troubled Derek. It seemed ridiculous that Julian would leave after getting everything he wanted, so why did he do it?

'I don't know Logan, maybe he didn't believe you, maybe he thought you were confused and didn't want to get hurt. You know better than I do that Julian is an idiot when it comes to non-scripted love situations. He probably freaked out and is now sitting in some overpriced fancy hotel, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling wondering why the hell you were messing with his mind.'

'But I'm no-'

'_I_ know you aren't messing with him, but he doesn't. He's been pining for three years, I don't blame him for not believing this fairy-tale ending, it was kind of sudden.'

Logan shook his head.

'Not really, I was just good at hiding it.'

There was a pregnant pause before he stood up, grabbed his wallet, keys, phone and id, stuffing them into his pockets, before pulling his jacket off of his chair.

'Where are you going?'

'Where the hell do you think? LA, I've got a diva to set straight.'

Derek grinned as the door slammed shut, then he scrambled to his feet and ran to his own room to grab himself some stuff. There was no way in _hell_ that he was missing this moment. He just hoped that they weren't too late to set everything straight.


End file.
